megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mega Man Fully Charged
Mega Man Fully Charged es una próxima serie animada basada en la franquicia de videojuegos "Mega Man". La serie es desarrollada por Man of Action Entertainment, Dentsu Entertainment USA y animada por DHX Media. La serie, que se anunció como que tendrá 26 episodios, se estrenara en 2018.The Hollywood Reporter - New 'Mega Man' Animated TV Series in the Workshttp://www.dentsuent.com/expertise/ El programa se basará en la saga original de Mega Man, en lugar de las otras variaciones de la franquicia de videojuegos, como Mega Man X o Mega Man Battle Network. Por ahora solo se confirmó que se transmitirá por medio de Cartoon Network en Estados Unidos y Family CHRGD en Canadá.Polygon: Mega Man’s new cartoon has found a home Producción El 2 de Junio de 2015 fue anunciado por Man of Action la nueva serie animada de Mega Man, teniendo como fecha de estreno el año 2017, en conmemoración del 30 Aniversario del personaje.The Hollywood Reporter - New 'Mega Man' Animated TV Series in the WorksRockman Corner - New Mega Man TV Series in the Works for 2017 El 8 de Abril de 2016, Dentsu Entertainment publicó en su página web el nuevo logo de la serie.Rockman Corner - Is This The Logo For The New Mega Man Cartoon? Del 17 al 18 de Junio, los creativos de Man of Action asistieron al Comicpalooza, revelando información sobre la serie a los asistentes a su panel.Rockman Corner - Meet the Team Behind the New Mega Man Cartoon at Comicpalooza El 26 de Mayo de 2016, el sitio web Deadline publicó el nuevo diseño de Mega Man junto a un resumen de la trama, el público al que se dirigía la serie: niños de 6 a 9 años, y el nuevo personaje original -Mega Mini.Rockman Corner - Mega Man 2017 Animated Series - First Image, Details Posteriormente, ese mismo día, Capcom Unity reveló más detalles. Horas después ese mismo día -26 de Mayo- la página IGN reveló información sobre el nuevo personaje Mega Mini quien actuaría como una "voz interna" para Aki, además de confirmar la aparición de Rush.Rockman Corner - IGN Reveals "Mega Mini," Mega Man's New Sidekick El 18 de Agosto de 2016, el medio Nerdist compartió una entrevista que llevó a cabo con los creadores de la serie de animación de Mega Man. Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Kelly y Joe Casey de Man of Action fueron los que protagonizaron el encuentro.Rockman Corner - New Mega Man Cartoon to Air on Disney XD; Stars an "Optimistic Blue Bomber" En primer lugar se les preguntó a los creadores sobre por qué habían decidido diseñar ahora esta serie de animación, décadas después del debut del personaje en el mundo de los videojuegos. En respuesta, Rouleau afirmó que la principal causa es el aniversario de la serie, con el cual querían llevar a cabo un “renacimiento”.Nerdist - THE NEW MEGA MAN ANIMATED SERIES WILL HAVE A MORE OPTIMISTIC BLUE BOMBER El siguiente tema que trataron fue la posibilidad de ver nuevos personajes, a lo cual Casey respondió diciendo que en la serie están procurando meter a todos los personajes que han aparecido en los videojuegos, pero en algunas ocasiones con un estilo visual algo diferente. También ha resaltado el papel que jugarán los villanos en la serie, los cuales también han sido modificados en aspectos visuales, y la importancia que quieren dar a los personajes femeninos. Sobre el estilo visual del videojuego, Kelly también ha añadido que han comenzado a dibujar todos los diseños desde cero y con la ayuda de Capcom. Rouleau señala que desde la compañía siempre recibieron instrucciones muy precisas sobre los aspectos que querían que se viesen reflejados en el estilo visual de los personajes. Además añade que siempre le gustó mucho el diseño de los animes japoneses, así que no tuvieron problema en adaptarse en parte a este estilo. Los creativos pusieron de manifiesto lo ameno que se les está haciendo el desarrollo de la serie y animaron a los espectadores que no se pierdan el show. Seagle señala que no es la típica serie en la que hay un personaje que se dedica a hacer el bien simplemente porque quiera ser un superhéroe, sino que el protagonista es un joven que está intentando encontrar su camino. Difusión El 19 de Agosto de 2016 se filtra la información de que la serie iba a ser transmitida por el canal Disney XD. Sin embargo, el 23 de Enero de 2017, la información es clasificada como falsa.Rockman Corner - A Couple Updates About the New Mega Man Cartoon El 22 de Enero de 2017, Film Roman publicó un vídeo en la plataforma YouTube en el cual mostraban sus nuevos proyectos para el 2017, incluyendo las primeras imágenes de la nueva serie de Mega Man.Rockman Corner - First Look at the New Mega Man Animated Series Poco después, Film Roman publicó una nueva versión del mismo vídeo eliminando toda escena de la serie de Mega Man, dando de baja el vídeo original y eliminando capturas del mismo de varios sitios web. Un miembro de Dentsu Entertainment aclaró que el vídeo fue dado de baja ya que mostraba material de prueba y que no formaría parte del producto final. Galería MAO-AkiLight.jpg|Nuevo diseño de Mega Man, revelado el 26 de Mayo de 2016. MAO-MegaMini.jpg|Nuevo diseño de Mega Man ahora incluyendo al nuevo personaje Mega-Mini. Nerdist-MegaMan-MAO.jpg|Imagen promocional de la serie con el logo. Vídeos Promoción de Film Roman para 2017|Anuncio publicado el 22 de Enero de 2017, por Film Roman. Pocas horas después este vídeo fue dado de baja de YouTube y una nueva versión del mismo fue subida eliminando todas las escenas de la nueva serie de Mega Man. Curiosidades *En la entrevista del 18 de Agosto de 2016 para el medio Nerdist, cuando a Joe Casey se le preguntó sobre los enemigos que incluirán en la serie, él mencionó a Elec Man, Fan Man y Shock Man. Siendo que los nombres "Fan Man" y "Shock Man" no pertenecen a ningún enemigo presente en los videojuegos. Referencias Categoría:Series de TV